crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Desert Storm
Desert Storm is a kind of map that has one game mode, which is Search & Destroy. Story A miracle has happened in a nation’s desert. From the almost unknown bedrock in the desert they’ve found a large amount of underground water. By pumps and pipes, and the water was supplied to big city and through that large water resources, they’ve achieved exclusive profits and has developed like none before through the influx of the population. But, there were some who watched this act furiously, and they were the nomad people who lived in the deserts and relied to oases. After the construction, the oases dried out and they were furious about this kind of act to the politicians who gained large profits through this water source. So they had no choices but to request the destruction of the water supply facilities to the Black List and the Global Risk has known the fact, so the GL asks the desert nation’s government agencies to hire them to stop this from happening. Now in the desert’s sand storm, a fierce battle between the nation and race for the water supply begins. Global Risk The Global Risk team will spawns next to an electricity power generator (A Site), their main goal is to stop the Black List team from planting the C4 on one of the sites A or B. GR Team can win by Defusing the bomb or eliminating all of the Black List players. While they start off close to A site, the GR must race down and get to B site first for a better chance of defending it. Black List The Black List team spawns in the south-west corner of the map, on a lower platform. Their main goal is to plant the C4 on one of the sites A or B, Black List can win after the C4 explodes or by eliminating the GR players. While A site is a slightly shorter distance away, it may be tougher to secure because of its proximity to the GR base. B site is farther away from both teams, but BL still has a longer distance to travel to get to it, meaning that like many S&D maps, this map requires good teamwork from the Black List team. Tips *There are many long open spaces in this map, meaning sniping is a good option. A few good sniping spots include: The open area from the B Area to GR base, the underground tunnel, A-Long, B-Windows, the Centre area, Middle Alley, and B-Long. *This map has many boxes and wooden doors, meaning wall bang guns have an advantage. *There is a gap in the wall in the Centre Area, which can be used by both teams to surprise the enemy and get an early pick. *Nades, flashbangs and smokes can be thrown over the walls into Mid. *There are many spots to hide in B site, use this to your advantage. Gallery DesertStorm (1).png DesertStorm (2).png DesertStorm (3).png DesertStorm (4).png DesertStorm (5).png DesertStorm (6).png DesertStorm (7).png DesertStorm (8).png DesertStorm (9).png DesertStorm (10).png DesertStorm (11).png DesertStorm (12).png DesertStorm (13).png Category:Maps Category:Search and Destroy Category:CrossFire